


Imperfections

by Misfitgirl3390



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misfitgirl3390/pseuds/Misfitgirl3390
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since both monsters and humans lived on the surface together again and the humans aren't as accepting as the monsters had hoped. They quietly go through inequality, hoping it'll pass by smoothly, but things are just getting worst, until, two certain people decide to walk into their lives. This changed up a lot of things, leaving everyone confused, even Sans. But hey, maybe things will change after this year? [Sans x OC]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yay Undertale! Yay Sans! WOOOO!

  ** _' Should monsters be allowed to-'_** Sans turned off the TV and rested his arms behind his head, closing his eyes. Papyrus walked into the house and saw his brother on the couch before sighing. " Sans! You told me you had to work today!" Papyrus walked to the recliner next to the couch that Sans was currently laying on. Sans opened his eyes to look at Papyrus. " Yeah, don't worry. I start a new job tomorrow." He closed his eyes again. " What happened to your old one?" Papyrus asked. " They freaked out. Guess I really-". " SANS!"."-rattled their bones." Sans chuckled as Papyrus groaned.

   " Sans! I'm serious! This is your fourth job this week!" Papyrus said. " Don't worry bro. It'll be fine." Sans said. Papyrus sat in the recliner. " I don't know, brother." The distress in Papyrus' voice made Sans open his eyes to look at him. " It's been a year since the barrier was broken and the humans still aren't very accepting of us. I am starting to doubt living up here." Papyrus said. " Just let them get used to it, I'm sure it'll all be fine." Sans assured his brother. " Yes, well...just make sure you work hard! No slacking off!" Papyrus said. " Me? Slack off? Since when? I always get a skele-ton of work done." Sans closed his eyes again.

  
**_*****_**  
  
        Angel fell happily back onto her couch, taking a few deep breaths before closing her eyes. " Come on Angel! We still have to go running!" Angel's sister, Amber patted her head with a water bottle. " Running?! Amber we just did a whole workout!" Angel complained, opening her eyes. " Oh come on! You're so lazy! I don't see how you're so good at sports. You barely take it seriously!" Amber waved off her sister. Angel smiled. " Tell you what. I'll run with you and if you beat me, I'll eat healthy for a week." She said, getting up off the couch. " You're on!" Amber smirked.  


        " Oh come on! No fair!" Amber panted, trying to catch her breath. " I mean what can I say? I am the best athlete in town." Angel smiled, her breath only slightly labored. Amber sighed and stood straight up, beginning to walk back to their house. " I'll beat you one day." She grumbled, sipping her water. " We'll see." Angel started to walk with her. " Did you see the skeletons that moved here?" Amber's question made Angel chuckle. " You just noticed? They've been here for a year now." She shook her head. " I never saw anyone leave the house until yesterday." Amber said before sighing.

   " It won't be long until the people here run them out of the neighborhood." She added, making Angel roll her eyes. " Yeah, I know. Honestly, I see nothing wrong with monsters living here, they're making a big deal out of nothing." She huffed. Amber gasped, getting an idea. " How about you make some lasagna and we eat dinner with them?" She asked. Angel groaned. " I still have to work tomorrow, you know! Why do I have to make the lasagna?" She asked. " Because you're a better cook than me! Pleaseee!" Amber pouted. " Fine. You big baby." Angel rolled her eyes as she walked into their house.  
  
**_~~~~~~~~~_**  
  
        " Um, Papyrus? I think Frisk is tired of eating spaghetti." Toriel said as Frisk crossed their arms. " WHAT?! Tired of spaghetti?!" Papyrus exclaimed. " Yeah, sorry bro. How bout we order pizza instead? Just for tonight." Sans said. " Oh, fine! But tomorrow night we will-". " Angel! Walk faster!" A voice from outside the front door cut Papyrus off. " Can't. I'm tired." Another voice said. " You're really no help sometimes." It was quiet after that.

   "....Well? What are you waiting for? Knock.". " I'm not knocking! You knock!". " Your idea. You knock.". " No! You knock!". " What are you scared for?". " I am not scared!". " Then knock." Sans chuckled and got up. He opened the front door, making Angel and Amber immediately stop their bickering. They all stared at each other for a minute. Angel blinked and glanced at her sister before nudging her. " Evening! We live up the street and, and, uhhh-". " Honestly, everyone in the neighborhood just figured out you live here. So, I made some lasagna." Angel got Sans' attention. " How about a late house warming gift?" She asked.

   " Sure, why not? Come in." Sans moved out of the way and Angel and Amber stepped into the house. " Greetings visitors! Are you friends of Sans?" Papyrus asked. " We're neighbors!" Amber smiled at Papyrus. " Oh goodie! Did you bring spaghetti?" He asked. " No, I cooked lasagna...still in the pasta family." Angel said. " We would love to try it." Toriel said. " I am Toriel and this is Frisk." She patted Frisk's head as they waved. " I am Papyrus! This is my brother, Sans." Papyrus said. " Sup." Sans nodded. " I'm Angel, that's my sister, Amber." Angel smiled. " You can sit the food on the table near the kitchen." Sans said, closing the front door once they walked further into the house. Angel sat the food down and fixed her hoodie before helping Toriel set the table.

   She grabbed her own plate and sat in between Frisk and Sans. " I hope you don't mind me asking, but how do ya like living up here?" Amber asked. " It is a lot to get used to, but I love it up here! I heard that you all shoot lights into the sky around this time." Papyrus said. " Ah. You mean the Fourth of July. Yup. That's the day we celebrate our independence." Angel said, her mouth full of lasagna. " Don't talk with your mouth full!" Amber hissed lightly before looking at Papyrus. " The lights are called fireworks, Papyrus." She said. " Fireworks...wowie!" Papyrus said. " We see them every year. You're more than welcome to join us." Angel nodded. " That's very nice of you. We would love to." Toriel smiled.

   Frisk pulled at Angel's hoodie, gaining her attention. She looked down at Frisk. " What's up, kid?" She asked. Frisk held their hand high above their head, humming slightly. " Eh? How tall am I?" Angel asked. Frisk nodded and smiled. " 5'6". I know, I know, I'm short." She chuckled. Frisk pointed at Sans then held up all of their fingers. Angel raised an eyebrow. " Hmm...Oh! 5'5". Well unlike you, me and Sans are done growing." Angel chuckled as Sans nodded. " What do you two do for a living?" Toriel asked Angel and Amber. " Angel is a track runner." Amber said, making Angel choke on her lasagna. " She's very athletic! She plays football, basketball-". " Hey! Calm down there!" Angel cut her sister off, blushing slightly. " Sorry." Amber chuckled. " But, I'm in college right now and I do a bit of sports myself." She said. " Like Amber said, I do a lot of sports. I graduated from college last year, I work. Other than that, I'm sleep." Angel said.

   " Sleep sounds nice." Sans said. " Doesn't it? Bad enough Amber had me working out **_all_** day today.". " Jeez. Sounds like a lot.". " Trust me, it is." Angel sighed, going back and forth with Sans. Papyrus shook his head as Amber chuckled. " I don't understand how the greatest athlete of this town is so lazy." She sighed. Angel shrugged, chuckling. " I do need to get some sleep though, I have work in the morning." She said. " It was very nice meeting you two." Toriel said as Angel and Amber stood from their seats. " We'll take up your offer on those fireworks." Sans added. " Awesome! We'll come and visit again!" Angel said as she left. " Keep the lasagna!" Amber called before leaving, closing the door behind her.

   " They were nice!" Papyrus said. " Yeah, they were cool." Sans said. " I might as well call it a night too." He got up from his chair. " Yes, me and Frisk should be on our way too. Flowey gets a bit cranky without his nightly watering." Toriel said as Frisk nodded. Sans rolled his eyes and headed upstairs. " Remember, Sans! No slacking off!" Papyrus called. " Gotcha, bro!" Sans called back, closing his bedroom door.


	2. Chapter 2

Sans yawned, standing behind the counter in Burger King 'watching' someone show him how to use the register. It was going on 11 a.m., it was nice and warm outside, but it was still too early for Sans nonetheless. He blinked, seeing someone run into the restaurant and jump over the counter, quickly punching in. He recognized the curly brown hair and his grin widened.  
  
   Angel turned around, holding her hands up with a smile on her face. " Not late!" She said while putting on her Burger King cap. The woman who was directing Sans sighed. " Yeah but you were supposed to be early. Can you help Sans, please? I need to handle the drivethru with Alex." She said, walking off. " Gotcha, Ruby!" Angel called. She smiled at Sans and walked towards him. " Hey. We meet again." She said. " Seems like it." Sans nodded. " You're pretty fast. For a human." He said. " Oh, ha ha." Angel rolled her eyes playfully. " Well I won't have to do a lot for the next few days since I'm helping you." Angel sat on the counter. " But I'm sure you know how to use the register, right?" She asked. " Yeah it's simple enough." Sans yawned. " Fourth of July is on a Friday this year!" Angel fist pumped as a customer walked into the restaurant.  
  
   " Think you can handle this one, Grim?" She asked. Sans chuckled at the nickname. " Why don't cha give me a good example." He moved out of the way as Angel hopped off of the counter and faced the customer. " Good morning, what would ya like, Rachel?" Angel smiled, recognizing the purple purple haired woman before her. " My usual of course." Rachel smiled back. " Well I need you to elaborate for our newbie here." Angel motioned towards Sans.  
  
  Rachel's pale green eyes landed on Sans and her smile grew. " Well, my usual is a number three." She looked back at Angel while pulling out a $20 bill. " Medium, with a coke." She finished. Angel put in the order and nodded, taking the money from Rachel. " Keep the change." Rachel smiled. " Oh how nice of you." Angel smiled. Rachel looked back at Sans. " You're lucky to be working with this goofball." She said to him. " Goofball?! Since when?! I am the most serious young woman ever." Angel laughed. " Wow. That lie was hilarious." She shook her head. Sans chuckled, staring at her. " Here, Angel!" Ruby called. Angel grabbed the bag of food and a medium sized cup before handing it to Rachel. " Enjoy your day, Miss Ma'am." Angel smiled. Rachel smiled back. " Coach said you better be practicing those hurdles!" She called while leaving. " Tell coach that I graduated! He must have the wrong sister!" Angel called back, laughing.  
  
   " Well aren't you popular." Sans said. " Eh. It happened. Turns out tbd college I went to wasn't too popular in Track and Field til' I got there." Angel shrugged, sitting on the counter again. " It just took a lot to get used to things out here." She stated. Angel's eyes widened slightly. She was being very open with Sans and she didn't know why. She only only met him yesterday and he didn't really talk much when they did. She knew nothing about Sans, and she was never open enough to immediately vent on past problems. Why was this any different?  
  
   " Why is that?" Sans landed against the counter, staring up at Angel. She sighed, thinking if she should brush off the topic or not. " Uh, well, I moved into this town when I was fifteen. I was leaving all my old friend and life, and starting over in a completely different state. It was a huge culture shock. Here, everyone acts way different than what I'm used to and a lot of people didn't make it any easier for me because of my race.". " Your race?" Sans asked. " Oh, yeah. Well obviously, I am a lovely human." Angel started, flipping her hair. Sans chuckled. " But the color of my skin defines me as black or African American." Angel pointed at her brown skin. " Now I'll save that conversation for Black History Month. But long story short, people that are Rachel's complexion are defined as white. There are some white people out there that believe that they are better than black people, so they treat us differently. Not all white people are racist like that but there's enough to call it a problem." Angel explained.  
  
   " Oh, alright, I see. Sounds kinda stupid though. No matter what you're all still just human." Sans shrugged. " Oh trust me, if we thought like that, life would be so much easier." Angel chuckled. " But it's even worse because we all think we're better than someone, that's why a lot of people have a problem with monsters living on the surface. We're high maintenance." She whispered, making Sans chuckle. " I just think it's amazing how Frisk helped you guys back up here, they're just a kid and they're more successful than me." Angel chuckled, shaking her head. Sans nodded. " Yeah but a lot of people don't believe that Frisk did it alone. They underestimate the kid." He said. " I don't think the government is too ecstatic about a kid being The Ambassador of the monsters either." Angel added. " Angel! The manager is coming, you and Sans clean the tables!" Ruby called. Angel sighed but nodded. She grabbed a rag and spray bottle, passing them to Sans before grabbing her own. " Alright, Grim. The real work begins." She chuckled.  
  
 ** _~~~~~_**  
  
  Amber let out small pants, wiping sine sweat from her forehead before checking her time. " 11.48? Tch. If AngeI's time is 10.50 then my time will be 10.49." Amber mumbled, jogging back to the start line of the 100 meter hurdles she set up. She prepared to launch herself at the hurdles again.  
  
   " HELLO HUMAN!" Papyrus called, catching Amber off guard. She stumbled, but stopped herself from running into the hurdles. Many other people on the track gave Papyrus weird glanced as Amber stood up straight. She looked at Papyrus and smiled. " Hey, Papyrus!" She jogged over to the fence. " And please, call me Amber." She leaned against the fence. " What are you doing, Amber?" Papyrus asked. " I'm practicing hurdles.". " Hurdles? What are hurdles?" He asked.  
  
   Amber grabbed a hurdle that was close by and showed it to Papyrus. " These are used in Track and Field events. The athletes jump over then and whoever passes the finish line first wins. Would you like to see me do it?" Amber asked. " I would love to!" Papyrus said. Amber nodded and jogged back to the starting line, getting down into her starting stance. She took a deep breath, then took off, quickly jumping over each hurdle.  
  
    " Wowie! You are very fast!" Papyrus clapped as Amber ran oastpast the finish line and slowly came to a stop before jogging back to Papyrus, her breathing slightly labored. " Thank you." She smiled, leaning against the fence again. " How long have you been doing this?" Papyrus asked. " About ten years now." Amber said. " I started in-" Her wrist watch started to beep, cutting her off. " Oh! I have to get going, Papyrus. But if you want, we can meet back here at 4:30 and I could teach you about running track." Amber offered, turning off her alarm.  
  
   " That sounds wonderful! I would be delighted to!" Papyrus said. Amber smiled and quickly put on her sweatpants and grabbed her bookbag. " See ya later, Papyrus!" Amber waved before running back on campus. " Hey, Amber, wait!" Someone called, catching up with her. Amber turned around to see her friend, Max. " Hey, Max! You need something?" She asked. " Who was that you were talking to, back on the track?" Max asked. " Hm...Oh! That's my neighbor, Papyrus! He's cool." Amber nodded. Max raised an eyebrow but nodded back anyway. " Okay. See you at practice.". " Kay." Amber jogged off to her next class.  
  
 ** _~~~~~_**  
  
   " ¡Adios, amigos!" Angel waved her hat in the air as she and Sans left the restaurant. " Hey, uh, I'm goin' to see some friends. Wanna tag along?" Sans asked her. " Sure, I have nothing else to do." Angel nodded and followed Sans up the street. " Are your friends awesome?" She asked. Sans chuckled. " Yeah, I would think so. I think you'll like 'em." He shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets. " You know, Papyrus answered my sister's question, but you didn't." Angel said, making Sans glance at her. " Do you like it up here." She asked.  
  
   " Things could be better, but it's okay." Sans realized that Angel wasn't paying attention to where she was walking. He quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back onto the sidewalk as a car sped past. " We're turning the corner." He chuckled as Angel blinked a few times. "...Right...Sorry about that." She chuckled. " But I'm sure things will get better up here." She added. " If you say so." Sans mumbled. Angel's cellphone started to ring. She hummed slightly and answered it.  
  
   " How can I help my little sister this lovely evening?" Angel asked. " So I'm teaching Papyrus how to run right? Once he got the gang of it, we decided to okay around with some hurdles and guess what, Angel? Guess what?" Amber asked excitedly. " What...?" Angel chuckled. " THIS DUDE IS FASTER THAN ME! HE DIDN'T HIT ONE HURDLE!" Amber exclaimed. " Wait, woah, time out." Angel smirked. " You've basically been doing hurdles since what...middle school, and Papyrus best you in one try?" She asked.  
  
   " Angel, that's not the point! The-". " I know, I know. If you help him get his form together then he'd be unbeatable. Wow, that's amazing." Angel smiled. She was actually almost as excited as Amber but she didn't really show it. " YOU CAN ONLY EXPECT THE BEST FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYHEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus yelled in the distance. Angel chuckled. " Well I'll never underestimate The Great Papyrus anymore." She said. " Can you train us?" Amber asked. " Woah, what? No! I don't have time for that." Angel said. " PLEEEEAAAASSSEEE!" Angel sighed, pulling the phone away from her ear as Amber and Papyrus yelled. Sans chuckled, glancing over at her. " Fine! We start tomorrow when I get off of work." Angel huffed. " YES!" Papyrus cheered. " Awesome!" Amber said.  
  
   Sans nudged Angel, signalling that they've reached their destination. " I'm with Sans right now so we'll talk later. Peace." Angel said. " To the Middle East." Amber said before hanging up. " I like how they painted their house." Angel mumbled, putting her cellphone away as she looked at the purple fish scales that were painted onto the house. As they got closer, they could hear the TV from inside. Sans knocked on the door and the TV instantly went quiet.  
  
   " That's it! I'm handling this!" Someone stomped towards the door. " N-No, Undyne! You don't n-need to do that!" They were much quieter than Undyne. " LISTEN MRS.JOHNSON! I WARNED YOU ABOUT MESSING WITH ALPHYS AND I'M SUCH AND TIRED OF YOU!" With that, the door swung open and a blue spear was being held in Angel's face. Her brown eyes widened. " Uhhhhh-". " Calm down, Undyne." Sans grabbed the spear and pushed it down some. " Besides, my last name is Hill." Angel smiled. Undyne blew some of her red hair from her face, grumbling slightly.  
  
   " Well sorry, I guess. Why are you here human?" Undyne asked, standing up straight. Her blue skin seemed like it glowed as her amber yellow eyes stared down at Angel. " I invited her." Undyne looked over at Sans as he shrugged. Undyne glared at Angel one last time before moving aside to let them in.  _' Well then.'_ Angel thought, following Sans into the house. " O-Oh! Sans, I didn't expect you to bring, company." Alphys stood up from her couch. She was dressed in green pajama pants and a white T-shirt that said 'Mew Mew Kissy Cutie' in pink letters. She was about Sans' height and her yellow skin made her big purple eyes stand out. " H-Hello. I'm Alphys." She pushed up her glassed then held out her hand. " I'm Angel." Angel smiled and shook the reptilian's hand.  
  
   Angel glanced at the TV and her eyes widened. " Oh my God! You're watching Black Butler!?" She immediately got excited. " Oh, um, yes.". " How far did you get?" Angel asked. " W-We're on the first episode if season two." Alphys answered. " Oh just wait until you get to season three. You're gonna love it." Angel said. " You, like anime?" Alphys asked. " Oh, I LOVE anime!" Angel smiled. Alphys smiled back.  
  
   " I knew you would like her." Sans was already on the couch, eating a bag of chips. " I came over to see if you wanted to go see the fireworks Friday night? Angel and her sister invited us." He added. " That sounds like fun-". " How do we know if we can trust this punk? She could be tricking us?" Undyne scoffed. " U-Undyne...." Alphys said nervously as Angel turned to face her. Angel stared up at Undyne as she glared down at her. " Hey. I understand why you're angry. I'm damn near ashamed with the human race myself." Angel chuckled, relieving some anger that was building up within her. " But all humans aren't the same. You can trust me." She smiled up at Undyne.  
  
   " But, uh. If you call me a punk again. I'm afraid I'll have to retaliate." Angel said slyly. With this words, her demeanor and aura went from cool and laid back to threatening and deadly. " Tch." Undyne didn't respond but was now slightly interested in Angel. Angel hummed slightly. " Ya know, Undyne. I think an anime you'll enjoy is Dragon Ball Z Kai. I have the seasons and I can give them to you Friday. That's, if you want me to." Angel offered, holding out her hand.   
  
   Undyne knew exactly what Angel was doing. She was basically saying, ' You can take my offer or we can fight. I really don't care' and it only made her glare intensify. Angel raised her eyebrows, waiting for Undyne's response. Sans watched in amusement as Alphys looked like she would pass out any second. Undyne knew that fighting the human would get her nowhere. She rolled her eyes and firmly shook Angel's hand. Alphys let out a loud sigh of relief as Angel's demeanor changed back to its cool and laid back state.  
  
    _' That's interesting.'_ Sans thought, staring at Angel. " Awesome." Angel nodded. " Now let's watch some Black Butler. I would love to see your reactions when you see Claude and Alois." She smirked, sitting on the floor by Sans as Alphys and Undyne sat back down on the couch. " I give no spoilers so don't bother asking." Angel winked as Alphys quickly pressed play.


	3. Chapter 3

      Angel yawned, rubbing her eyes as she stood behind the counter in Burger King. Her manager already said something to her twice about falling asleep on the job. _' Just 10 more minutes.'_ She thought, staring at the clock as she swayed back and forth. Angel had stayed with Alphys and Undyne later than planned. She ended up watching all of season two and half of season three of Black Butler. Sans literally had to drag Angel out of the house. " Regretting stayin' up late, aren't cha?" Sans chuckled, watching Angel doze off.  
  
        " I regret nothing." Angel yawned again. " I just hope Amber and Papyrus will let me sleep for at least an hour before starting their practice." She said. " I don't know. Papyrus seemed, a bit excited." Sans said. " Yeah, I could tell." Angel chuckled, smiling slightly. " You gonna watch him practice?" She looked at Sans, yawning again. " Yeah, I'll be there. I'm not running though." He said, leaning against the counter. " I kind of assumed that you're lazy by now, Grim." Angel took off her Burger King cap and began to wipe off empty tables to pass time by. " How's Frisk doing?" She asked. " 'S been real busy." Sans answered. " Awe." Angel pouted slightly. " You think there's any way I could help?" She asked.  
  
        Sans stared at her as she wiped off the tabled before nodding. "..Yeah, I'll check in with Toriel and find out." He said. Angel yawned, rubbing her eyes. " Hey. Sans. Knock knock." She said. Sans glanced at Angel with slight amusement. " Who's there?" He asked. " Flower.". " Flower who?". " Flower you today, buddy?" Angel chuckled sleepily. Sans chuckled, shaking his head. " Seems like you're really bone tired there, bud." He said. Angel snorted before smirking. " Ya. I am, tibia honest with you." She said. Sans' grin widened slightly as Angel laughed at her own pun. " Oh my gosh. Sans. Why was the tomato blushing?" Angel yawned again. "...Why?" Sans asked. " Because he saw salad dressing." She snickered.  
  
        Sans snorted. " Wow. Come on, shift's over. Let's get you to bed." He laughed as Angel chuckled. " That's such a long walk though." She yawned, throwing her rag in the sink as Sans punched them out. " Don't worry, I know a shortcut." He winked, grabbing Angel's waist. " Shortcut? Wh-" Angel gasped as a flash of cyan covered her vision. Sans made sure she didn't fall as she stumbled forward, blinking a few times, before realizing the they were now on their street, not far from her house.  
  
        "....Did you teleport? Dude. That's amazing." Angel smiled, walking forward. " Why can't I do that?" She sighed. Sans chuckled, following her down the street. " You can come in, if you want." Angel glanced back at him. Sans shrugged slightly, nodding. She walked up to her front door and opened it. Sans walked inside and closed the door, the smell of candy filling his senses. Angel quickly kicked off her black shoes, grabbing a blanket and falling out on the couch. " Make yourself at home, Grim." She yawned. Sans sat on the couch, feeling a bit sleepy himself.  
  
        " Just one hour. I'll be fine in one hour..." Angel quickly fell asleep as Sans dozed off also.  
  
 ** _~~~~~~~~~~  
  
        _**" Sans, you lazybones! Get up!" Sans hummed lowly, waking up to see Papyrus standing in front of him. " Oh, hey bro." He said as Amber ran downstairs with a small bundle of clothes in her arms. She walked over to Angel and dropped the clothes on her face. " Angel, come on! I let you sleep a few hours because you came home late, but I want to practice before it gets dark." Amber said as Angel groaned slightly. She mumbled a few protests but still got up and jogged upstairs to change.  
  
        " Are you going to watch me practice, brother?" Papyrus asked Sans. " Of course, bro." Sans stretched and sat back. " I'm so excited! Angel hasn't helped me practice in so long, this'll be so much fun!" Amber smiled, grabbing her track bag. Angel jogged downstairs, pulling up her sweatpants as she did. " Amber, are you using my spikes?" She asked her sister. Amber smiled innocently, chuckling. Angel sighed, shaking her head. " You could've told me." She huffed, running back upstairs.  
  
        Amber opened her track bag and grabbed a spike. " Look, Papyrus." She handed the shoe to him. " The spiked on the shoe grip the track and help you run faster." She explained. " Wowie!" Papyrus examined the spike carefully as Angel came back downstairs with another pair of spikes and a hoodie. " Alright! I'm ready." She said, stretching. " Let's go then!" Amber cheered, running out of the house with Papyrus.  
  
        " You two do four laps since you're so eager!" Angel called after them, smirking when she heard Amber groan. She grabbed her track bag, stuffing her spikes inside as Sans stood up. " You ready, Grim?" She asked him. " Yup." He yawned. " Let's go." Angel grabbed her keys as Sans left the house and walked out of the door, closing and locking it behind her.  
  
 ** _~~~~~~~_**  
  
        " Jesus Christ, Papyrus! You're amazing!" Angel clapped, smiling excitedly. " Watch me, okay?" She quickly jogged over to the hurdles that were set up. " You always start down when you do this race. When the whistle blows of the gun goes off, you make sure you push off, with force." Angel explained, quickly taking off. She jumped over two hurdles then stopped just before the third one. " You have to move your arms fast. The faster you move your arms, the faster your legs will go. It'll help you get over the hurdles quicker." Angel said, pushing Papyrus towards the starting line, next to Amber. " Amber, I'm timing you this time. Focus on moving your arms, okay?" Angel looked at her.  
  
        Amber nodded as Angel grabbed her stopwatch. " Alright. On your marks." She looked at her stopwatch. " Get set," Angel glanced up at Papyrus to make sure his from was good. " Lift up a bit more, Papyrus, and lean forward a little more too." She instructed. Once Papyrus fixed his stance, Angel looked back at the stopwatch. " Go!" She yelled, pressing the button. " There we go." Angel mumbled as she watched Amber pass Papyrus. She quickly stopped the watch as Amber passed the finish line with Papyrus right behind her. " Amber." Angel smiled at her. Amber raised an eyebrow. " I think Papyrus is rubbing off on you. Your time went from 13.48 to 12.40." Angel wiggled her eyebrows as Amber gasped. " Oh my God! ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" She asked excitedly. Angel nodded, chuckling as Amber jumped up and down. " Yes! Yes! YES!" She cheered. " And we should get Papyrus on a track team." Angel said. " The Great Papyrus would be extremely happy if you did that for him!" Papyrus said excitedly as Amber nodded, a huge smile on her face.  
  
        Angel hummed slightly, crossing her arms. She knew that getting a coach that would agree to properly train Papyrus was easier said than done. It wouldn't stop her from trying anyway. " I'll see what I can do." Angel nodded. " But it's getting late. We should call it a day." She said. " Oh, Papyrus! I want to show you this movie I think you'll like." Amber said to Papyrus as Angel looked back at Sans. He was leaning against the fence, asleep. She chuckled, shaking her head. " Angel!" Amber jogged over to her. " Can we have a movie night? I wanna show Papyrus _The Dark Knight._ " Amber said. " You know I love me some Joker." Angel smirked as Amber rolled her eyes. " Yeah, I don't mind. Let me wake up Sans." Angel nodded, jogging over to him.  
  
        Angel poked Sans' skull. " Yo. Sleepybones. Wake up." She said as he grumbled slightly. " Your brother wants to watch Batman, we're heading back to my house." She said as he stood up straight. " Alright, that's cool." Sans stretched. " Let's go! I don't know 'bout y'all, but I'm hungry." Angel huffed.  
  
        " Angel?" Oh, so you do still workout." Angel sighed and closed her eyes, instantly recognizing the voice as Amber looked also. Sans and Papyrus glanced at each other as Angel turned to face the man. " Of course I still workout, David. Why wouldn't I?" She asked sweetly, a fake smile plastered on her face. Davis chuckled, rolling his eyes. " You know, this track belongs to the college," He started, walking towards her. "I don't think your, friends, are allowed here." Davis raised his eyebrows, glancing at Sans then Papyrus. Angel scoffed, gaining his attention. " Well, asshole, I went here too, ya know. It's well after 3, that means, the track is open to the public. Anything else smart you wanna say?" Angel crossed her arms.  
  
        Sans was once again interested on her sudden mood change as David shook his head. " I didn't come here to fight with you, Angel. I haven't seen you in a while.". " I know. That's the point!" Angel hissed, glaring up at him. He was really pissing her off and their height difference didn't make it any better. He was at least 5'9" or 5'10". " What if I wanted to apologize?" David asked. Angel's heart dropped at the statement but she quickly swatted his hand away when he reached out for her.  
  
        " Apologize?! You came over here insulting my friends-". " Friends?" David scoffed. " Did I stutter?" Angel said through clenched teeth. David stared down at her. He knew Angel enough to know not to push anymore than what he was doing, so he just rolled his eyes. Amber watched them carefully, clenching her fists together. She's not the type to hate many things, but damn did she hate David. " Don't talk to me, David. Don't make me say it again." Angel huffed. She grabbed her track bag and walked off. Sans noticed her change in emotion again, he felt her soul weaken slightly. Amber, on the other hand, she was close to losing it.  
  
        " Do yourself a favor and leave my sister alone." She glared at David. " Because if you do anything to her I swear to God I will fuc-". " Hey. We should catch up with Angel." Sans cut Amber off. If he didn't stop it now, it wasn't going to end well. Amber sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "...Yeah. You're right. Okay." She took a deep breath and grabbed her track bag. " Let's go." She said, glaring at David as she walked pass. Sans and David glanced at each other as he followed Amber with Papyrus next to him.  
  
 **** _~~~~~~  
  
_         Angel walked into the house and sat her track bag in front of the closet before rubbing her temples.  _' Don't think about it. You're fine.'_ She thought repeatedly. She just met Sans and Papyrus, she didn't want to make this all about her. To clear her mind, Angel ran upstairs and walked into her room, grabbing  _The Dark Knight_ along with a bag of skittles and another bag of starbursts that she kept hidden in her room. She then jogged down the hall to the two extra spare rooms and grabbed the pillows from each room.  
  
        " Angel?" She looked back to see Amber staring at her. " I'm fine." Angel instantly waved off her sister's concern. " Seriously. It's no big deal. Don't worry." She assured Amber. " Are you sure? Look, I know David is a touchy topic, that's why I'm checking on you." Amber said. " I'm fine, really. I got angry because he disrespected Sans and Papyrus, that's all. Now, I have candy, pillows and the movie." Angel wiggled her eyebrows, making Amber chuckle. She wasn't going to dismiss the topic completely, she knew her sister well, and she that Angel didn't want to talk about this with Sans and Papyrus around. " Fine, you clown. I'll make the popcorn and get the soda." Amber jogged back downstairs and Angel followed, dropping everything in her arms onto the couch.  
  
        " Wowie! This TV is huge!" Papyrus exclaimed, examining the flat screen television before him. " Yeah, it was expensive too." Angel said, beginning to hook up the DVD player. " Are you alright, Angel? You seemed very upset earlier." Papyrus said. " Oh, don't worry, Papyrus. I'm fine." Angel smiled up at him. " Alright. Well, to avoid getting so angry, The Great Papyrus advises that you stay away from the human that makes you feel that way!" Papyrus said. Angel chuckled. " Excellent advice from The Great Papyrus." She praised him. " Of course! Well, since we are staying here overnight, I'll go leave a letter at my house in case anyone decides to drop by. I will be back shortly!" With that, Papyrus ran out of the house. Angel moved everything off of the couch and took a deep breath. She took the cushions off of the couch and grabbed onto the handle underneath, pulling as hard as she could. The mattress pulled out faster than she expected, making her stumble back.  
  
        " Angel! I keep telling you to wait for me when you wanna pull out the sofa bed!" Amber ran in from the kitchen, crossing her arms. " I can do it, I'm fine!" Angel said, trying to regain her balance. Amber face palmed as Angel tripped over a pillow and fell to the ground. " That was meant to happen." She said as Sans chuckled, walking towards her. He offered his hand to help her up. " Thanks, Grim." Angel grabbed his hand and he pulled her up as Amber walked back in the kitchen. " You sure you're okay?" Sans asked her, letting her hand go. " I'm fine. It's no big deal." Angel smiled. Sans stared at her. He didn't believe her, but he wasn't going to push. " Thanks for defending me and Paps." He said. " Why wouldn't I? I personally think monsters are awesome." Angel said, turning on the TV. " You mean the fantasies you were told as a kid?". " Those too." She added quickly, making Sans chuckle. " But that's not what I meant, Grim." She said, turning on the DVD player.  
  
        "...Magic is real though, right?" Angel asked. Sans laughed lightly. " Yes.". " I KNEW IT!" She cheered as Amber walked into the living room with a big bowl of popcorn. Angel ran into the kitchen and grabbed two medium sized bowls before running back into the living room and jumping onto the bed as Papyrus came back in the house. Angel poured her bag of skittles into one bowl and her starbursts in the other as Amber tossed the pillows and blankets onto the bed before grabbing a case of cherry Dr.Pepper from the kitchen. " Okay! We're officially ready for movie night!" Amber smiled as Papyrus jumped onto the bed as well, sending Angel into the air.  
  
        " Jesus Christ!" She gasped. She was far from the bed now and was guaranteed to hit the floor. " Awe snap." Angel closed her eyes as the ground got closer. Papyrus quickly got up and caught her before she hit the ground. " Fear not! The Great Papyrus saved you from getting injured!" He said as Angel opened one eye. " Thanks, Papyrus." Angel laughed. " That was actually pretty fun." She said as Papyrus put her down and got back onto the bed as Amber put in the movie and turned off the lights. She laid in between Angel and Papyrus. Sans sat on the floor in front of them. Angel glanced at Sans then poked his head. " Aye! Whatcha doin', Grim? There's room for a fun-sized skeleton." She teased, patting the spot next to her. " You have no room to talk." Sans chuckled, laying next to her. " I'm an inch taller. I have an inch of room to talk." Angel poked her tongue out. " Shh! The movie's starting!" Amber nudged Angel, her eyes glued to the screen. Angel rolled her eyes and grabbed her bowl of skittles. The first scene was her favorite anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

      Amber yawned, slowly opening her eyes, but squinting when the sun hit her face. She grumbled slightly, sitting up and stretching. She looked down to see Angel laid out on her legs with a few skittles in her mouth.  _' Oh my God, she could've choked!'_ Amber thought, quickly taking the skittles from Angel's mouth. After doing that, Amber realized that there were skittles and starbursts all over the floor. " What the Hell." She mumbled. She looked over at Sans and chuckled, seeing a bowl over his head as he slept.  
  
        The doorbell rang as Amber yawned again. She carefully got up to avoid waking up Angel. She stretched as she walked to the door, knuckled and joints popping as she did. She opened the door and was face to face with a black tank top. After mentally scolding herself for being so short, she looked up to see yellow eyes staring down at her. " Um, hi." Amber smiled slightly. " O-Oh." She looked at the yellow reptilian that was the same height as her. " You're not Angel. I-I'm sorry, do we have the wrong house?" She asked. " Oh! Nope! I'm Angel's sister, Amber. So, you must be Alphys and Undyne." Amber smiled. " Y-Yes, I'm Alphys." She smiled slightly. " Nice to meet you! And Happy Fourth of July." Amber nodded. " There's candy everywhere, but you can come in." She said.  
  
        Undyne was the first to walk in and snorted slightly when she saw Sans. Amber grabbed a pillow and hit Angel with it, waking her up. " Angel! Why is there candy everywhere?" Amber asked Angel as she groaned, rubbing her eyes. " Sans started it." She grumbled, stretching. "...So, you two were throwing candy at each other?" Amber raised an eyebrow. " Yup." Angel sat up and yawned, glancing at Undyne and Alphys. " Hey Alphys! Hey Undyne!" She waved. Undyne rolled her eyes slightly and gave a small wave as Alphys stuttered out a hello.  
  
        Angel raised an eyebrow, eyeing Undyne. " In a bad mood?" She asked. Undyne glanced at her. but didn't respond. Angel already knew that getting Undyne to trust her would be hard, but to her, this was getting a bit ridiculous. " W-We wanted to go and get breakfast for all of us, but, um, the workers weren't very friendly." Alphys explained. " Oh really?" Angel raised her eyebrows. " Where did you go?" She asked. " B-Burger King." Alphys answered. " Tch." Angel grabbed her shoes and got up. " Amber, we're going to get Burger King." She grabbed her wallet. " Don't get yourself fired." Amber said while sweeping up candy. " I can't leave Grim all by himself." Angel chuckled.  
  
        " You should stay here, babe. We won't be long." Undyne said to Alphys. " Okay. D-Don't get into any trouble." Alphys said. " You two are cute." Angel smiled, making Alphys blush. " Alright, let's go. If something happens, let me be the one to, you know." Angel said to Undyne. " No fighting! If you get fired-". " Alright! No fighting!" Angel cut Amber off, throwing her hands up in surrender. Angel and Undyne left the house as Amber cleaned up the last of the candy. " I-It smells nice in here." Alphys said, looking around the dim living room.  
  
        " Thanks! Me and Angel always have some type of candy in the house so it always smells awesome in here." Amber smiled at Alphys. " You don't have to stand by the door Alphys. Wanna sit in the kitchen?" Amber asked her. " Oh! Um, sure, I would like that." Alphys smiled slightly. " So, if you don't mind me asking, what did you do when you were Underground?" Amber asked as Alphys followed her into the kitchen. " I was the Royal Scientist." Alphys answered. " Wow! That sounds awesome! What did your girlfriend do?" Amber put away her broom. " She was Head of the Royal Guard." Alphys said. " Those jobs sound awesome! Was it a lot of work being the Royal Scientist?" Amber sat down at the table in the kitchen. " It wasn't exactly a lot," Alphys started, sitting across from Amber. " I had a lot of free time, so I created a lot of things, like, Mettaton. I invited him to see the fireworks with us-". " Wait. Mettaton? I've heard of him! He's extremely talented! You created him?! That's amazing!" Amber said excitedly. When she first saw the robot star on one of her favorite TV shows, she immediately fell in love with him and was a big fan ever since.  
  
        Alphys blushed. She wasn't used to having such a friendly conversation with a human, besides Frisk. " Th-Thank you. Other than Mettaton, my goal was to see if there was any possible way of breaking the barrier without needing seven human souls-" Alphys quickly shut herself up. " Seven human souls? That's what you needed to break the barrier?" Amber asked. " I-I'm sorry! I've already said a bit too much. I'm not very comfortable talking about this." Alphys looked down. " Ah, okay. I understand. I won't pry." Amber nodded. " Good morning Amber! Hello, Alphys!" Papyrus stretched, walking into the kitchen. " Morning, Papyrus." Amber waved, smiling.  
  
        " Where is Angel?" Papyrus asked. " Her and Undyne left to pick up some breakfast." Amber said. " So, did you like  _The Dark Knight_? Amber asked Papyrus. " Yes! The movie was excellent!" Papyrus answered, sitting down next to Alphys. " It's based off of DC Comics. Batman." Amber said to Alphys, seeing the confusion in her eyes. " Oh, yes. I've heard of DC Comics." Alphys said, pushing her glasses up. " I don't know many. Just Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman." Amber shrugged. " What is Spider-Man then?" Alphys asked. " Oh! Those are Marvel Comics. You have Spider-Man, The Avengers, Thor, The Hulk, Captain America, X-Men, Ant-Man, Black Widow, Deadpool-". " Wowie! You must be a fan of Marvel Comics!" Papyrus said. " Yeah, I do prefer Marvel of DC. But, I think DC villains are better." Amber said.  
  
        " They are better!" Angel ran into the kitchen with Undyne following. " DC Comics are amazing! Like, did you see The Joker? That dude is bae!". " Oh my God, Angel!" Amber groaned as Angel put down the four bags she had in her hands and Undyne put down the drinks. " Do you prefer DC Comics?" Alphys asked Angel. " Yes! You have Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Justice League, Green Lantern, The Flash, Aqua-Man, Batgirl, Robin, Teen Titans, Sta-". " You two are obviously at a disagreement on which is better." Papyrus said. Angel chuckled. " We debate about it sometimes. I mean, I love me some Deadpool, and I usually like DC villains more. Like The Joker-". " Enough about The Joker!" Amber said, rolling her eyes.  
  
        " What happened at Burger King?" Alphys asked. " Okay, so. I'm in angry customer mode, I walk in there, and guess who it was?" Angel smirked at Amber. " Uhhh-". " Come on! You hate her guts." Angel hinted. " Samantha? When did she work at Burger King?" Amber scoffed. angel shrugged, chuckling. " But you know I'm fun-sized, so I hid behind Undyne and when Samantha got smart, I slid from behind it, she shut the Hell up." Angel said. " Awesome sauce." Amber smiled. " When do we go to see the fireworks?" Alphys asked. " Around 5:30 to get a good spot." Angel answered. " I got us all bacon egg and cheese biscuits because it's the default meal." She said.  
  
        "....Four bags of bacon egg and cheese biscuits?" Amber raised an eyebrow. " No!...One bag is hash browns." Angel said, smirking as Amber sighed. " I'll go wake up Sans." Angel grabbed three sandwiches and ran out of the kitchen. She hopped on the bed, taking the bowl off of Sans' head and placed a sandwich on his head. " Wakey, Wakey, eggs and bacey." Angel sang as Sans opened his eyes. " Got anything in particular you want for breakfast, Grim?" Angel asked. " Got any ketchup?" Sans rasped out, sitting up. " Wait. You eat ketchup?" Angel tilted her head. " Yup." Sans said. " I mean, I like ketchup, but you've obviously got me beat." She said, making Sans chuckle. " Alright, well come in the kitchen with everyone else, I'll get you some ketchup. Undyne and Alphys are here." Angel hopped up after Sans slowly stood up and stretched.  
  
        They both walked into the kitchen and Angel got a bottle of ketchup from the cabinet, passing it to Sans. She sat down and began to eat her sandwiches. " What do you two do now? Any awesome jobs? Not that there's any jobs better than The Royal Scientist and Head of the Royal Guard." Amber said to Alphys and Undyne. " Not many people are willing to hire monsters." Undyne said. " Oh. They can't hire you but they expect you to pay rent. Their logic is killing me." Angel's response was muffled as she grabbed her second sandwich. " Don't talk with your mouth full!" Amber hissed. " You know, if you're into sports, you could become a coach or a gym teacher." Angel said to Undyne, sipping her orange juice.  
  
        " Angel is an excellent coach! Almost as good as you, Undyne!" Papyrus said. " Oh really?" Undyne raised an eyebrow. " Oh, I doubt it. You were Head of the Royal Guard. I usually coach track." Angel said. " She's pretty fast." Sans said, sitting back. " Very fast." Amber said. Angel blushed slightly, grabbing another sandwich. " I'll have to see for myself." Undyne smirked. Angel shrugged and smiled slightly. " All right then." She said. There was a light knock at the door. " I got it!" Angel hopped up and jogged towards the door. She opened it and smiled, seeing a smiling Frisk. " Hey, Frisk!" She ruffled their hair before looking up at Toriel's violet eyes. " Nice to see you again, Toriel." Angel said.  
  
        " It's nice to see you again also." Toriel smiled. " Undyne and I got breakfast in case you're hungry." Angel pointed towards the kitchen and Frisk nodded before running off. " Oh, I'm fine, thank you for offering." Toriel said. " How's the whole ambassador thing going with Frisk?" Angel asked. She realized how tired Toriel looked compared to the last time they've seen each other. Toriel sighed and shook her head. " I think it should still be on the news." She said. Angel nodded and quickly took of the blanket on the sofa bed and pushed it back in, putting the cushions back on it before turning on the TV and switching it to cable and turning it to the news.  
  
 ** _"--and it was a difficult conversation with Frisk do to them being mute. There wasn't much we could talk about and we could only ask limited questions.."_** The woman on TV explained. Angel furrowed her eyebrows together as everyone else came to watch, hearing Frisk's name.  ** _" It's not going to work. I don't know what these monsters were thinking, but we can't move forward by asking this kid yes or no questions."_** A man said. " Tch." Angel turned off the TV. " Jerk." Amber mumbled. Angel looked back to see Frisk with their head down. " Don't sweat it, kid." Sans ruffled their hair.  
  
        " I'll teach you sign language." Angel said quickly, making Undyne, Toriel, and Sans stare at her. Frisk smiled at her excitedly. " That way, you can speak your mind and if they don't know what you're saying, they better learn." Angel smiled back. " I know a bit of sign language, so I'll be happy to help." Alphys chimed in, smiling at Angel. Undyne glanced at Alphys then back at Angel. Angel nodded then looked at Toriel. " When would you want to start?" She asked her. " Oh! We, um-". " How 'bout we start Monday? We all have to learn it after all." Sans said. "..That's perfect. Monday at six." Toriel smiled.  
  
        " Well, it's eleven. What do you guys want to do until 5:30?" Amber asked everyone. " Well I can try calling Mettaton again." Alphys said. " Wait. You guys are friends with Mettaton?" Angel raised an eyebrow. " Alphys created Mettaton!" Papyrus said. " What?! Alphys that's amazing! You created Mettaton and no one will hire you?! People are petty!" Angel exclaimed. Alphys blushed, looking down. Angel shook her head and calmed down. " I know this huge playground a few blocks from here." She offered.  
  
        Sans chuckled. " A playground, huh?" He asked. " What are you implying, Grim?" Angel blushed slightly. " That you're twenty-two and still play on playgrounds." Amber deadpanned, making Undyne snort as they walked back into the kitchen. " I do not!" Angel defended herself. "...Just the swings." She mumbled. " Wow." Sans chuckled. " Don't judge me." Angel crossed her arms as Toriel chuckled. " The playground is perfect. That way Frisk can play around." She said. " Yeah. Angel too." Sans said. Amber laughed as Angel covered her face. " Don't make fun of her, Sans! I see nothing wrong with playing on a playground!" Papyrus said. " Thanks, Papyrus." Angel chuckled slightly. " well there's no way I'm going in this Burger King uniform. Be back in a few." Sans got up and left, taking the bottle of ketchup with him. "...Did Sans just take our ketchup?" Amber asked. " Yeah...I'll buy more." Angel shrugged. " The Great Papyrus shall freshen up as well! I will be back momentarily!" Papyrus left the house.  
  
        Amber and Angel glanced at each other. " i'm the oldest, I shower first!" Angel said quickly, running upstairs as Amber groaned.  
  
 **** _~~~~_  
  
        " I think they're good people." Toriel said as she watched Angel play with Frisk on the playground from the bench she was sitting on. " They're nice to us." Alphys added. " They don't know us. We just met them." Undyne said. " I think they're cool." Sans shrugged. " But Undyne has a point." Alphys said. " You can tell they won't go around judgin' us or any monster at that. Look at 'em. Do they really look like bad people?" Sans pointed at Angel chasing Frisk around then at Amber swinging on the swings with Papyrus.  
  
        " I guess cool." Undyne shrugged, crossing her arms. " But if something bad happens, don't stop me from whipping their-". " There are children here." Sans cut her off. " I don't believe that they would do anything bad. " Hey Papyrus! Let's race!" Angel called out. " Oh, I'm in this!" Undyne got up as Amber and Papyrus jumped off of the swings. " Pap. Don't let a human beat you." Sans said. Angel scoffed and looked at him. " Why don't you come up here and race, Grim?" She challenged. Sans chuckled, shaking his head. " Nah. I think I'm fine right here." He said. Angel chuckled and checked her phone for the time. " Alright, after this we'll go find a spot to sit for the fireworks." She said as everyone lined up in front of the swings. She put her phone away and joined everyone else. " Ready....Set....GO!" Angel yelled.  
  
        " W-Wow! Angel and Undyne were neck and neck!" Alphys said as they ran past Frisk, who stood as the finish line. " I WON!" Angel and Undyne yelled. " Wowie! You two were tied!" Papyrus said. " How does it feel to know that a human is as fast as you, Ms. Royal Guard?" Angel taunted, smirking. " That I need to train." Undyne smirked back. " Wow. You two were destined to be friends." Sans said. " I'll be damned when you're destined to do some work." Undyne retorted, making Angel laugh. " LET'S GO SEE THE FIREWORKS!" Papyrus exclaimed, picking up Amber. " WAIT! TIME OUT PUT ME DOWN!" Amber shrieked as Angel snorted, covering her mouth. " Better than walking." Sans said, chuckling and standing up. " Let's go." Angel began to walk but froze, feeling Frisk cling to her leg. Angel laughed, putting Frisk on her shoulders and continuing to walk again.


	5. Chapter 5

        " Why are you so tall? I feel like I can touch the clouds." Amber said with her hands in the air as she sat on Papyrus' shoulders. " Mettaton is way taller than Papyrus." Undyne said. " Are you kidding me? But You and Pap are like seven foot infinity. I thought it stopped there." Amber said. " Jesus Christ, Sans. I don't see how you deal with this." Angel nudged the skeleton next to her as Frisk sat on her shoulders, playing in her hair. Sans chuckled. " You get used to it." He said. Soon, the group made in to an empty spot near the front of the field. " Just in time. I a lot of people are starting to arrive." Toriel said. Angel put Frisk down and stretched. " That means I should go get my funnel cake now. Anybody else want one?" She asked. " What is a funnel cake?" Papyrus asked. " The most unhealthiest food ever made." Amber said, leaning on Papyrus' head. " Ew. Then I'll have to pass." He said. " It's not THAT unhealthy." Angel chuckled. " I'll try some of yours." Sans said. " Okay! I'll go and get it." Angel turned to walk off, but someone ran into her, knocking her over and spilling lemonade all over her. " Papyrus, can you put me down?" Amber asked quickly as Angel rubbed her forehead. Papyrus put Amber down as Angel sat up, pulling at her now wet and sticky clothes. " Watch where the Hell you're going." The other woman grunted slightly, rubbing her forehead as well. " You ran into me, lady." Angel scoffed. " And I'm the one with lemonade all over me." She added. The woman scoffed, standing up and fixing her clothes. " Well, you should have moved out of the way. Serves you right! I have to get more lemonade hanks to you." She said as Angel stood up. " Oh boo hoo. You wasted money." Angel fake pouted. " Now maybe, if you stop being a STUCK UP LITTLE-". " Angel! Funnel cake! Go get the funnel cake!" Amber quickly pushed her older sister forward until she huffed and walked away.  
  
        " Sorry about my sister. She's just-". " I don't want to hear your excuses." The woman rolled her eyes, cutting Amber off. Amber eyed the woman carefully. " I'm just trying to apologize. I can give you money for the lemonades if you-". " I don't want money from  _you_." The woman's face contorted into a look of disgust, making Amber raise an eyebrow. " Learn to tame that animal." The woman hissed before walking ff. Her light blue eyes looked at the rest of the group in disgust as she walked pass. " Okay. I don't like that chick. You should've let Angel cuss her out." Undyne huffed, glaring at her. " Let's just forget about it. I don't want Angel to get angry." Amber sighed, sitting in the grass. An awkward silence took over as Amber played in the grass to pass the time by. " S-So, um, how long have you been living in the neighborhood?" Alphys asked. " Since I was 16. I moved out with Angel." Amber answered. " Who's older?" Sans asked. " Angel." She rolled her eyes playfully. " By two years." She said. " So, I'm pretty sure her quick change in attitude isn't a normal thing." He said. " What do you mean? She had every right to get angry." Undyne said. " Even you wouldn't blow that fast." Sans said. " That's true." Toriel said as Amber nodded. " Well, she's bipolar. So a quick change in attitude like that is expected." She said. " Bipolar?" Papyrus asked. " 'S a brain disorder, Paps." Sans said. " A BRAIN DISORDER?! DOES THAT MEAN IT WILL KILL HER?!" Papyrus asked. " No! She won't die! It basically means Angel as a lot of, unnecessary mood swings. It doesn't happen as much as it used to because she has medication for it." amber explained, calming Papyrus down.  
  
        " Don't disorders like those run in the family?" Alphys asked. " Yup. Our father was bipolar and I think our grandmother is too. Me and Angel got tested, but I'm not bipolar." Amber said. " Makes sense now." Sans mumbled. " At least I wasn't in line long." Angel mumbled, sitting down with the funnel cake. Frisk crawled over to Angel with their mouth open. She glanced at them and chuckled. " Don't be surprised when a fly zooms into your mouth." She said, giving Frisk some funnel cake. " You still want some, Grim?" Angel offered Sans a fork. He took the fork and ripped off a piece of funnel with the most strawberries on it and ate it. " This isn't bad." He said. " Yeah. I live eating these." Angel smiled. " She keeps staring over here." Undyne stood up. " U-Undyne! Don't cause a scene!" Alphys grabbed her girlfriend's wrist. " Hm." Angel looked in the direction where Undyne was glaring and scoffed, meeting light blue eyes. " Angel-". " DO YOU YOU HAVE A PROBLEM, MA'AM?" Angel called, raising her eyebrows. The woman rolled her eyes and faced forward. " Don't start with her Angel." Amber said. " But she-". " Can report us! Even though she's in the wrong, they won't believe us! I don't want to get banned from this park, Angel! So stop!" Amber snapped. " Fine." Angel rolled her eyes and continued to eat her funnel cake.  
  
        " Alphys, darling~!" Angel glanced back, seeing a robot running towards them. She smiled brightly, realizing who it was. " OH MY GOD! Is that Mettaton?!" Amber gasped. " Yup." Undyne mumbled as Mettaton ran over to them. " My God, he's like nine foot one hundred inches." Angel groaned as Sans snorted. Mettaton picked Alphys up and hugged her tightly. " M-Mettaton! I know you're happy to see me and all, but y-you're still made of metal!" Alphys squeaked out. " I'm sorry, dear! It's just been so long!" Mettaton put Alphys down and looked at Amber and Angel. " Mettaton! This is Amber and Angel! They invited up to see the fireworks!" Papyrus said. " Oh, how nice of you." Mettaton smiled. " Nice to meet you!" Amber stood up and shook his hand.  
  
        "....See, I would get up, but you're really tall and it's gonna lower my self esteem, so, yeah."Angel smiled up at Mettaton as he chuckled. " I wouldn't want to do that." Mettaton sat down and shook Angel's hand. " I guess that's a little better." She smirked. " Big fan by the way." She added. " Oh really?". " Yup. You're a really good actor. Better than some humans out there." Angel said. Mettaton smiled. " Well thank you." He said. Amber glanced at Alphys and Undyne before smirking. " So, Mettaton. How long have Alphys and Undyne been together?" She moved up so that she was sitting next to the robot. " Oh, darling it too them FOREVER to get together!" Mettaton exclaimed as Alphys covered her face. " Even Frisk got frustrated with the two." he said. " Well everybody doesn't need to know!" Undyne yelled, blushing as well. " Awe." Angel laughed. " Are you interested in anyone? Any celebrity love going on?" Angel nudged the robot, smiling. " I can't say I'm interested in anyone right now." Mettaton shrugged. " Ah, I see. No one cute?" Amber asked. " Well, I did get to meet Johnny Depp, but-". " YOU MET THAT GOD AND YOU DIDN'T FAINT?!" Angel exclaimed. " Mettaton kept talking about that dude for a whole week." Sans said. " Who wouldn't?! IT'S JOHNNY DEPP!" Amber said. " Was he beautiful?" Angel asked. " Oh, he was gorgeous~."  Mettaton cooed. Angel squealed excitedly.  
  
        A firework flew into the sky, bursting into a vibrant green. " THE FIREWORKS ARE STARTING!" Papyrus said. Everyone looked up as several more fireworks flew up into the sky. " This is cool." Undyne mumbled, pulling Alphys closer to her. Frisk carefully took Angel's forgotten funnel cake, moving next to Papyrus and leaning on his arm. " Wowie!" He said excitedly. " Bro. Sounds like you're really-". " SANS! Don't you dare--". " Really  ** _bursting_** with excitement." Sans said. Angel snorted, covering her mouth as Toriel chuckled. " here we go." Undyne groaned. " SANS!" Papyrus groaned. " Oh come on, Paps. Don't **_blow up_** on me now." Sans shrugged. " Oh my God." Papyrus sighed as Toriel and Angel laughed. " You're too much." Mettaton chuckled. " we should've planned a cookout." Amber said, staring up at the fireworks. " A cookout? Like a party?" Papyrus asked. " Yup. It's a great _**skellibration**_." Angel nudged Papyrus as Sans snorted. " OH GOD ANGEL NOT YOU TOO." Papyrus groaned as Amber laughed. " I mean, I've been **_aparty_** to all of them." Angel giggled out.  
  
        " Oh my God, stop! My stomach hurts!" Amber laughed. " Oh I'm sorry. Am I _**cramping**_ your style? I think you're just **_ovary-acting_**. You don't feel that _**bloody**_ awful _**periodically**_ , right?" Angel laughed. Sans leaned against her, covering his face as he laughed. " I can't believe you just made period puns you asshole!" Amber gasped out, wiping tears from her eyes. " Damn it. You're worse than Sans." Undyne chuckled. " Alright. I'm done." Angel still laughed as she held her hands up. " You're not bad with puns." Sans chuckled. " Jesus Christ, you should've caught her four years ago. To this day she's still the number one Campus Clown." Amber sighed. " Give one more example." Mettaton urged. " If you lose your hearing, is it **_ear_** replaceable?" Angel nudged Mettaton, raising her eyebrows. " Oh my God." Sans fell out in the grass, laughing harder. " yup. I gotta admit. I'm pretty funny." Angel chuckled. " Hardly. Puns aren't amusing." Papyrus said. " You secretly love puns don't you? I thought I heard you chuckle over there." Amber taunted. " NO!" Papyrus exclaimed. " Well get used to it, bud. It's not just your brother making puns now." Angel laid back in the grass. Everyone quieted down, continuing to watch the fireworks.  
  
 ** _~~~~~~_**  
  
        Toriel carried a sleeping Frisk in her arms as she walked with everyone else. " This was a lot of fun and I'm sure Frisk enjoyed the fireworks as well, but I'm afraid this is where we separate. I'll see you all Monday." She whispered. " Bye!" Amber smiled as Angel waved. Toriel separated from the group. " This was fun. I should come around more often." Mettaton said. " Well, we're going to learn sign language Monday. You should see if you could make it." Alphys said. " Sign language?" Mettaton asked. " Yup. It'll make it easier for Frisk to communicate with others." Sans said. " Oh, I see! I'll be there then." Mettaton nodded. Angel yawned rubbing her eyes. " Angel?" Amber tapped her. " Yes ma'am?" Angel glanced back and groaned, seeing the huge smile on her little sister's face. " If you're about to ask for a car, you already kn-". " Well, I wasn't going to ask for a car. Damn. But since we're on this subject.". " No.". " Why?!" Amber pouted. " We can't afford it right now." Angel said. " Well, second question. Can Papyrus spend the night again?" Amber asked. " Yeah, sure. I don't mind." Angel shrugged.  
  
        " I still need to give you the first season of Dragon Ball Z Kai." Angel said to Undyne as she pulled out her house keys. " What's that? An anime?" Mettaton asked. " Yup." Angel opened the door and walked inside. Sans walked inside and immediately laid out on the couch. " Lazybones." Papyrus muttered. Angel ran upstairs and grabbed the case of DVDs before heading back downstairs. " Here you go. Enjoy." She gave the DVDs to Undyne. " Thanks." Undyne smiled slightly. " See you Monday!" Alphys waved before closing the door. " I MET METTATON!" Amber shrieked, making Angel flinch. " Jeez. Calm down." Angel chuckled as Papyrus looked through the movies that were downstairs. " Hey, Amber." Angel smirked, putting an arm over her shoulder. Papyrus looked at her. " Oh my God. Angel don't-". " I wondered why the baseball was getting bigger. Then it hit me." Angel said. Amber snorted and pushed her sister away. " She drove her car into the tree and she found out how her Mercedes bends." Angel laughed as papyrus groaned. " ANGEL STOP!" He yelled. " I couldn't quite remember how to throw a boomerang, but eventually it came back to me." Sans said. " SANS!" Papyrus yelled as Angel laughed. " Enough puns! What Marvel movies do you have?" Papyrus asked." Spider-Man!"." Deadpool." Angel and Amber looked at each other. " Deadpool is better."." No, Spider-Man is!" Amber said. " Are you kidding? It took them _**years**_ to make a Spider-Man movie accurate to the comics!". " But what is Deadpool's purpose?! He doesn't even want to be apart of the X-Men!". " He's an anti-hero that breaks the fourth wall! What did you expect?" Angel threw her hands in the air.  
  
        Sans watched as the two girls argued over which Marvel hero was better. " We sure know how to pick our friends." He mumbled. "...I think I started this argument." Papyrus said. " Alright, look. I'll show Papyrus Spider-Man and-". " Show him The Amazing Spider-Man." Angel said. " That's what I meant! And you show Sans Deadpool. I'm sure he'll like it." Amber finished. " You okay with that, Grim?" Angel asked Sans. " Yeah, I don't mind." He shrugged. " Alright. I'm taking the Dr. Pepper though." Angel picked up the case of soda. " Follow me, Grim." She said, going upstairs. She walked into her room and turned on the light. Sans snorted, looking around. " Pink?" He asked. " Hey, there's nothing wrong with pink." Angel defended herself, chuckling. " Yay, Deadpool!" She pulled out the movie and turned on her DVD player. " Honestly, I wouldn't recommend this to Papyrus." She added as Sans sat on her bed, still scanning the room. " I'll keep that in mind." He looked at Angel. " You and your sister, don't have to help us, ya know." He said. Angel looked back at Sans. " We know. I know. But I know what it's like to be treated differently." Angel said. " I understand that, but-". " Hey, it hasn't been that long, but it's still too late to change our minds. Amber and Papyrus are practically best friends and you're not too bad yourself, Grim."Angel started the movie as Sans chuckled. " Yeah, we do all get along pretty well." He said as she laid out on her bed next to him. " Yup. Now, let's not throw around the candy this time Grim." Angel chuckled, pulling out a bag of skittles. " Hey, that was all you.". " Sans. You started it." Angel nudged him as his grin widened. " Really? I can't quite remember." He said. " Whatever. Jerk." Angel chuckled.


End file.
